The missing chapter.doc
Roy and the Silver haired Saresii Lady left the bar after she had paid for the drinks. Partner was right behind them. As they reached the lobby,the president and his entourage was gone. Behind the transparent door that separated this lobby from the rest of the space port and the door Roy had used to come here were two Robots and a Police man holding back a crowd of reporters and news media along with their robotic cameras and floating lights. Cara ushered him towards the boarding tunnel and said. “We tried to keep the presidents visit very low profile, but it looks like one of the Silver Line Employees called the media, hoping for a few extra credits.” Roy wondered what the president was doing on Harper's Junction in the first place . A very tall humanoid male being in a fancy Silver Uniform came from behind the service desk and greeted them while stepping in their way."Ah there you are, our guests of honor.” Roy had to tilt his head to see the man's face, he must have been three meters tall. The tall man had a yellowish tint to his skin and his hair, the color of egg joke was cut in a page boy style reaching to his chin. The tall man said. “I am Rennie Rondon, local Silver Lines Branch manager, Mr. Masters. on behalf of Gray Lines I would like to thank you for your service and heroic action to save the president of the Union and not the least to our company. “ He handed Eric a metallic silver card with the logo of the Company engraved. The card was quite heavy for its small size and said. “This is a lifetime membership to our Platinum 500 Club with a million Light years Ultra Lux trips pre-loaded. For this your first trip we have reserved the Executive Suite for you to any destination.” Roy looked at the card and saw his name was engraved on it as well and blinked. "Thank you, Sir, that is mighty decent of you,not that I have done much , but how about Partner, my companion?" The tall man reached out and turned the card in Roy's hand. There it said :Membership includes accommodations on any vessel operated by Grey Lines for one companion being. “We of course included your..., uhm animal.” The man bowed and said. "Boarding has already commenced and the ship leave in less than two hours." Roy thanked the man again and then he smacked his own forehead and turned and asked. "How about the lady?" Before the tall man could say something Cara laughed. "No worries I am being taken care off!" So they went to the wide slide belt and traveled underneath a transparent tunnel across the landing field. The environmental conditions on Harper's Junction made this tunnel a requirement. Cara said. “He was an Andorian if you wanted to know, they can be as tall as 4 meters.” Roy turned his head, but the slide belt had already carried them to the ground level and the lobby was no longer visible.”That was nice of them to give me a free trip.” “Yes this was quite a present, but you deserved some good news today and besides you prevented bad news. Bad news is not good for business,” As they approached the bird shaped vessel, he realized just how big that ship was The ship was huge! Of course he knew how ArtiGrav and all that worked but it was still amazing to think this mass of metal would later lift off and fly. He said."How come the President of the United Stars came to this backwater system in a civilian craft? Would he not travel in the Space borne One?" "It's actually classified information, but I don't think it will hurt to tell you." "I don't want you to get into trouble, Ma'am. If its secret, it's secret." "It's quite alright. I have certain liberties when it comes to things like that.” She turned a little more so she could talk easier to him.”I am not sure if you know about the current situation, on a galacto-political level I mean." He shrugged. "Sorry, I don't." He felt a little embarrassed now." I know I should keep more up with these things, especially now that I am an adult." "No worries, yesterday you still were a teenager and they generally don't pay all too much attention to things like that." The slide belt tunnel ended where it was attached to the main Air lock to the Ship and she said while stepping of the belt. "It is going to be a longer story. So I tell you after we settled in. We do have a few weeks of travel ahead of you, before we reach Sares.” The Lobby took Roy's breath away. It was a huge hall with the ceiling at least 100 meters above. The Entire front area of the ships 'breast' was transparent. From floor to ceiling and at least 300 meters wide. The floors were polished crème colored marble. Silvery leather upholstered sofas and arm chair clustered around floating tables seat groups on dark red carpeted islands. Transparent Elevator tubes connected the lobby with the terrace like levels opposite the transparent wall all the way to the top tiers right underneath the distant ceiling A waterfall illuminated with colored lights making the water appear turquoise streamed down a cliff wall of massive boulders fed a gargling little stream that went in serpentine swirls across the Lobby forming a little indoor river complete with yellow, and white fish small curved bridges connected to an area of grass and Trees. He was most amazed by the fact that some people actually sad on the grass or were sitting in chairs right beneath the trees! Obviously it was not just Greenies who knew how to react and behave real close to nature, plants and animals, because he saw birds, with long feathered tails and his hand fell on the butt of his Blaster. While his Danger Sense had not yet warned him, he considered the possibility it didn't work on all alien plants or animals. He stepped before the lady and said." Be careful Ma'am there are birds lose!" She laughed a bright laughter." Roy, those are Terran peacocks and Para Para Paradise birds, they are about as dangerous as a stuffed plush animal. Also don't worry the only danger from this grass is, when you sit on it with white clothing and you might get grass stains.” She paused and shook her head. “I am almost certain that they engineered it so it would not even do that!" "But how does the Grass, the Trees and those birds defend themselves?" "They don't Roy! You can do whatever you want to those things and you won't get a reaction at all. Well the birds might try to flee or fly away." Now it was his turn to shake his head. "Uncle Sam was right, the outside Universe is weirder than I thought!" At the service desk a non humanoid being with tentacles ,also wearing a silver uniform greeted them and after Cara identified herself and Roy. The rust brown being folded its tentacles before it and bowed.”What an exceptional honor and delight to welcome you Mr. Masters, the Executive Suite has been reserved for you, Mr. Masters and I also see a reservation for a Mr. Partner.” Roy elbowed his animal. “Mr. Partner, I guess that is you!” The black animal sat down on his hind legs and looked very pleased. Roy remembered from class that the being behind the counter was a Garbini. The Methane breathing Tree-Polyp said to Cara . “The Princess Suite as usual for you Colonel.” The Garbini addressed them all and asked. “Do you have any luggage, Mr. Masters?" Roy pointed at his bag, he had strapped to Partners back. "Only that." A man in a dark business suit with a golden pin of stylized golden keys on his lapel appeared. He was human as far as Roy could tell, even though his skin was light blue and he had fire red hair. He said. “Welcome aboard the Silver Swan. I an Nobyr Nybar and I am your concierge. If you please follow me to your suites. “ He then pointed at Roy's Blaster. “We do have secure safe facilities were you can store that weapon for you, Sir." "You mean you want to take my gun?" "No not take it, Sir. Merely lock it away. Some of our guests might become a little nervous and it usually is company policy to lock personal weapons away." Cara said."Other guests do not concern us. You did check my credentials ?” “Of course Colonel Halvagh, I was not expressing concerns regarding you, but..” “Let us discuss your concerns with Gray Lines management then. Do lead the way. I personally think they will make and exception on company policies.” The Concierge nodded stiffly. “I am sure they will in this case. Please accept my apologies and let me show you to your accommodations. Even though the elevators were designed to accommodate large beings. With Partner sharing the transparent lift capsule, it was a bit crowded and the blue skinned man was obviously not entirely comfortable with the beast so close to him. He managed to keep a very nervous smile. The Elevator carried then swiftly to the top tier of the terrace style deck arrangement. Roy walked over to the brass framed glass railing, placed his hands on the top bar and looked down. The entire lobby could be seen from up here. The little artificial river meandering between the carpet and grass isles. From up here he could see the waterfall was fed by an enormous swimming pool, with people swimming and lounging Through the enormous view port he could see the entire space port, the stark rough landscape and a domed city beyond in the distance. Cara came next to him and whispered. “It would be fun but wait till later when he's gone.” Roy resisted the urge to spit , swallowed and said. “I wasn't going to do it, just thinking about it.” He turned to the patiently waiting man and asked. "Will they close this view port at lift off?" "No Sir, it remains transparent at all times." "So I could stand here and see us go in space?" "Most certainly Sir, but why would you want to stay out here?" The man gestured at a set of wide double wood door and said. "The Executive Suite, Sir. The door is keyed and recognizes you. If you choose to add others simply tell the door when the other person is present. Revoking such rights is equally simple!" The door opened and they went in. The room was huge and furnished with much of Pre Astro style furniture his Dad liked so much. He was sure you could have fitted the entire ground floor layout of their home back on Green Hell into this place, The dark wood floor was partially covered with thick intricate designed rugs. There was a leather seating group before a sizable fireplace with flames licking over wooden logs. The largest and latest Multi-Tainment center he had ever seen across from it and then he noticed a transparent door at the other end of the room framed by velvet curtains and asked. “Is this some sort of Emergency Exit?” The man stared at him as if he made a stupid joke. "No of course not Sir. It is the door to your balcony. A much better and private place to enjoy the lift off and all If I may say so.” He went with Roy to the glass door , it slid open and they stepped on a small balcony that appeared to be on the outside of the ship. The Guest manager leaned over the railing and with his outstretched hand knocked against an invisible barrier and explained" Refraction free transparent Ultronit bubble. You can enjoy lift offs, landings and of course deep space right from here." Roy nodded overwhelmed. "Ah okay. Can I ask you where is the bed is?" "In your master bed room of course, Sir" Now the man looked at Roy as if he just asked if space is black. The man completed the tour and It turned out the suite had its own swimming pool, a Master bed room, a guest bed room and a bathroom with auto dresser. The concierge completed his tour and said. “In the unlikely event of an emergency, the entire Suite can be jettisoned and has automatic life boat functions. None of our 5033 Cruise Liners has ever had such an emergency since the company was founded 850 years ago.” Roy knew what an E Deck ticket cost, he wondered what one like this was. The man went to the door. "All ships recreation areas are listed in the directory which can be accessed verbally from anywhere aboard ship. The Gambling areas will be open after we are in space. Gray Lines and the Crew of the Silver Swan wishes you a pleasant journey. Next scheduled planet fall will be in seven days on Odenworld." Cara said." Why don't you and Partner settle in while I get my rooms. I will pick you up at eight for dinner." The concierge and Cara left. "Yes Ma'am." He took the pack of Partner and petted his friend a little while. "I am sure glad you are here. If I had to go through this crazy day all by myself I probably would have gone insane by now." Partner sneezed and made certain, Roy knew it was glad as well and gave Roy a big dry lick across the face. He threw his arms as much around partners immense neck and hugged it. A melodic gong chimed and a voice said. "Dear Passengers, we will commence lift off in 35 minutes. The ship will be sealed for space travel in close ship in twelve minutes anyone not wishing to travel must leave the ship now.” Roy said. "Let's go on our Balcony I never rode a spaceship into space on the outside." From Partner he got mental images of deep space, distant suns and planets as they looked from space." "So you have traveled before." It was not entirely clear to Roy what the images of suns and planets meant and what Partner wanted to say but Partner sneezed so it had to be good. A comfortable Vari-Matic chair on the balcony adjusted to his body size and a small table rose from the floor. A floating display of a menu appeared. He brushed his finger over the drinks section and swiped through the non-tox section. There were so many choices , most of them unknown to him, so he settled for a Coke and it appeared moments later on the table. On the landing field below he saw the covered slide belt sink below the surface. A towering robotic contraption as tall as the ship with 12 long tentacle arms rolled away and it too disappeared riding on a yellow and black marked platform below the surface. Green and blue strobe lights flashed in a steady rhythm between markings on the landing field. A bright yellow energy fence established itself around the landing field, most likely to secure it from accidental ground traffic. In the distance he could see a massive robot arm appearing from the ground holding a shuttle. The small craft immediately climbed into the sky. He was certain it had to be the Green Hell shuttle on its return trip He was on a planet only one orbit removed from his home world and it felt as if he was already light years away. His life could not have been any more different as it was just yesterday. The announcement voice cam on again. "Dear Passengers, we are now ready for Takeoff." There was a slight vibration going through the ship causing little ripples in his coke and the ship was moving. Slowly raising, leaving the ground behind. The entire crater was now visible and he saw surface buildings and lights here and there on the surface. The rough features soon became smooth and details faded. His balcony was suddenly surrounded by whisks of clouds riding high in the planets thin atmosphere. Harper's Junction's curved horizon became darker by the second. A new slightly stronger vibration made itself felt and he could see a bright shine from below the ship. They had switched from ArtiGrav to main engines. Now it appeared as if the the planet fell fast behind, became a dirty gray and brown ball with some white dashes . Maxell the systems sun glared bright as the ship changed course, but some automatic filter made it safe to look right into small bright ball. He hoped against all better knowledge to see Green Hell. Of course he would never be able to tell if one of the light dots was green hell. Space was incredible. His eye no longer found a horizon and the blackness went on forever. But the stars were beautiful. -””-- The two Terran travelers approached the Garbini behind the reception counter, just as the ship sealed for departure. The woman with the stern french knot and the expensive business suit made of Siturian Brocade said. “I just noticed you checked in an old friend of ours earlier., Roy Masters. We like to surprise him, do you know what cabin he is in?” The Garbini said. “We are not supposed to disclose such information.” The woman leaned closer and her stare became very intense. “I insist.” The furry Garbini wiped one of his tentacles over his body in a gesture of confusion and then said.” Mr. Masters is situated in our finest Executive Suite. Top Guest Deck.” The woman did not cease to stare and said. “Is he traveling alone?” “No, he is with a woman and a big animal.” The male companion of the staring woman hit her in the side. She lost her intense stare and hissed at him. “I am getting vital information for our mission here, are you insane disturbing me?” “Look over there.” Both of them turned and saw two Saresii slowly walking into their direction. The man said, “If they notice you using illegal Psionics we won't have a mission but a big problem.” The Garbini wiped his many eyes and said. “My apologies, I can't seem to recall what you asked me.” The woman said. “We like to check in, A Deck if possible.” “You will be pleased, travelers I am able to accommodate you, we do have a few A Deck Cabins left. Are you traveling on business or pleasure and what will be your final destination?” “Business , we are on our way to Earth.” “Maybe we have your company on file?” “Yes you might. Check for Slide way Supply Company” --””-- Unlike Celyciia or Phil, Sergeant Ruddick had never been to any of the Core systems and Blue Moon was the true heart of the Union. Pluribus was the brain , the center of politics and government, but Blue Moon System was the true heart, As vast and empty even inter planetary space was, there was so much traffic going in and out of Blue Moon it had a dedicated System Traffic Control System. It was the only Star System in the known Universe with detailed traffic laws, traffic lanes and even a Traffic Law Enforcement Department. The System had eleven Planets, many moons, planetoids, asteroids, and a large matter cloud all the way to its Heliopause. Every piece of celestial real estate,large enough to carry anything was occupied and utilized and to it all came the largest concentration of space stations, space born ship yards and satellites. Blue Moon Hub was the largest artificial construct in existence (at least until the planned Arsenal and Blue Moon Dyson Spheres were reality.) This space station was more an artificial Planetoids than an Station. It was here Phil had landed his ship on a space port that would have covered an entire continent on his home world Recksnostal Colony. “I can't believe they made us wait almost an hour to get a landing vector. What is it with this place?” Celyciia said. “More than sixty percent of all Union logistics goes through Blue Moon System, both civilian and fleet. The Union Xchange has its headquarters on the ninth Planet, Union Post Office HQ is on the second Planet. GalNet headquarters is on a big Moon and there are over sixty Ship yards here.” Phil added while he paid the parking berth fee to the attendant robot. “Not to mention that three of the four space bus companies have their HQ here, as well as the Space Train Company maintains its main yard in this system.” The robot acknowledged the payment and Phil's ship riding on a big metal palette was lifted away by a huge cargo handler drone. Ruddick captured a few images on his PDD and said. “I sure hope they know where they put it.” The three riding a slide that merged with a bigger one carrying thousands of beings. Ruddick who had completed his Federal Police Union Species recognition evaluation test like every other Union Police officer could not recognize half of the life forms. There was a towering being at least twice the size of a Terran Elephant, with six legs and a pair of arm right next to a group in shell like steaming suits. Two full sized four meter tall Andorians right next to those. Celyciia turned a little and said. “The Big one is a Boloth, member of the seventh largest Union Species. They come from a world in the Spinward Sector and usually don't like to travel much. Those beings in the steaming suits are Keltn and their physiology is Ammonia based and must live in an environment between 195 K and 240 K .” She added . “That's −78 and −33 on the C scale.” Phil laughed. “Their life cycles are much slower than ours. I investigated a murder there and caught the murderer because he was still in the process to murder his second victim a three days after I arrived.” Ruddick looked at the steaming suited beings. “How can they function here?” Phil explained.”Their thoughts are as fast as ours, with the right schooling and these suits Keltn are even able to operate Union Space Ships and it is conceivable that they develop fast thought philosophies enabling them to become Union Fleet members.” The Sergeant said. “Seeing all this makes me proud of our Union. I mean over there is a Shaill talking to a Klack, there is a Non Corp just two rows before us and he seems to be very friendly with a Garbini but I bet policing all this is a nightmare.” Celyciia also looked over the enormous diversity of Union beings traveling on this Slide belt. “It could also be very interesting. I would love to investigate a murder involving a Boloth with a Garbini as main suspect.” Phil got something from a flying robot vendor and said. “The United Stars has compared for its size, spread and diversity the smallest police force of any comparable society in our history and the lowest crime rate. Our society in general is a very law abiding society.” Ruddick could ask what Phil got from the robot they passed through a bright red energy light curtain and it turned blue for each of them. A traveling Oromal behind them was automatically diverted to one of the Customs booths on the side. Ruddick turned and said. “I wonder why they pulled him out,” Phil answered. “Because he has a load of Oro-Knugny Snails in his luggage and they are considered a very hazardous life form.” Ruddick sighed. “If I say I believe you have supernatural powers you come up with a perfectly normal explanation.” The pretty Saresii said. “No worries Sergeant, you are not the only one. So Phil how did you know?” “The Oromal asked the Pre Screen robot for a yellow Xeno life import permit form. The scan field we passed through didn't detect anything and we have no freight.” He grinned. “You kids really need to pay attention to your surroundings, its a useful habit for police officers and explains ninety percent of the Phil Decker magic.” She laughed .”You knew it, Sarge. He did it again.” Ruddick grunted. “There are still ten percent of his Phil magic unexplained though!” The two followed Phil who knew his way around like he was born here and moments later they approached the black Octagon fields of a TransMatter Tunnel, the projected sign above read: Brown Moon. Ruddick who had never used a TMT asked. “Where is it we are actually going?” Phil said. “Brown Moon, Kenrif Dockyards. Lux yacht Rental of course. Where do you think we should go?” He gazed at the Black Field that came closer and closer and the hair on his back stood on end as he heard the deep resonating hum coming from the field. “I thought we go to Blue Moon.” Celyciia answered. “Blue Moon is the name for both the sun and a moon circling around big Jovian planet, but there are many more planets, moons and such. One of them...” Celyciia was swallowed by the black field. Ruddick knew there was nothing to fear, there were no reported accidents,, but this was still a new way of traveling... His Saresii chief was right before him again and so was Phil and she said. “...is Brown Moon.” He turned and saw the Black Field now behind him and a Glowing sign read : Welcome to Brown Moon. “We just travelled from one place to another?” Phil waving for a Taxi bubble smiled. “Yes, a distance over 9 light minutes in less than 3 seconds real time and no sensation at all.” The immortal detective sighed. “Mr. Ruddick, I grew up with gasoline driven Cars. To me it was more or less just yesterday. Taking a trip in a space ship going faster than light is still a wonder beyond compare.” Celyciia climbed first into the Taxi and said looking back to the beings appearing from the black field. “Not even the Saresii of the First Age had something like this,” -_”- After a twenty minute taxi ride along endless Factory buildings and ware houses and all lined along yet another space port, the Taxi docked at a flexible tunnel attached to a lens shaped building, they could see several Bombardier Luxury Yachts and other models sitting on their landing gear on the other side of the round building, mostly made of transparent materials. A sign made of chrome metallic letters floated above the entrance : Lux Yacht Rentals From the tunnel they came into a brightly lit lobby with gleaming white floors , flowing curved furniture and walls. Incredibly expensive Ult Paintings, Saresii Sculptures and a center piece, Celyciia had no doubt was an art piece of Ebony Elfin origin. The size and style hinted to her it was a genuine Master Osotlsk. A tall Saresii with almost impossible long legs, in neck breaking dangerous high heeled pumps, navigated her perfectly shaped body around a floating glass desk. Not even Celyciia could think of a way to sit down without exposing everything in a short dress like that. The Saresii receptionist did had her silvery hair open and long all the way to her hips. She greeted them. “Welcome to Lux Yacht Rentals, we weren't expecting any clients at this hour. Do you have an appointment?” Her voice was melodic and very feminine and yet Phil said. “Mr. Guidfingh I am not in the habit of making appointments. I am here on urgent business on behalf of a certain organization and want to talk to the head manager and owner of this establishment. I know he is here.” The Saresii receptionits glared at Phil with pure murder in the eyes. “Mr. Vibur does not see anyone without an appointment, but you can make one now and I see if I can squeeze you I his busy calendar.” She gestured and a colorful spread sheet appeared underneath her hand,. “If you give me your name and reason for your appointment wish, there are slots available in two weeks.” Phil walked past her and said to no one in particular and into the air. “Mr. Vibur you tell your Saresii Cross Dresser he can stuff his schedule wherever he actually has room ad then I expect you to appear so we can discuss certain issues. You would not like the alternatives,” A field screen established itself showing a man in a white business suit. He had pale blue skin and coppery red hair, the trademarks of the Thauran Humans of the Azure Kingdom. He had his fingers stapled against each other and had an arrogant smile on his face. “I don't know you but I know the kind. Most likely sent here by some second class Outfit trying to get a foothold in the Blue Moon system. So let me tell you two things, “First of all I play with the first league only and have all the protection I need, second you may want to try to run now before my boys show up.” Both Celyciia and Ruddick were completely caught of guard by that development. The always so polite Phil insulted the Saresii, which was not really acceptable but then the Owner or manager of this place more or less confessed right away that he had dealings with the criminal element. The Saresii receptionist took a few steps back and melted into the wall and was gone.” Ruddick whispered. “What now?” Phil said. “No worries kids, just keep your questions for yourselves for now. Whatever happens just play along.” It took less than ten minutes and five bruisers in long black coats arrived through the connection tunnel. One human, one Stellaris a Spindlar and a big Quadiped. The human carried a Chain sword openly across his shoulder, his eyes flickered nervously while he chewed on something. The Stellaris said . “Now let's make no fuss, Mr. Vibur paid much money for all this fancy decor , so if you come with us, tell us who sent you and cooperate in every way, we will be gentle and let you go with a beating, a few bruises but alive. To borrow your words stranger, you would not like the alternative.” Phil was completely calm and smiled coldly. “I am compelled to warn you that any hostile action on your end will be a breach of local and federal law and I am within my rights to retaliate.” The Stellaris opened is coat and pulled a full size Neuro Ripper. His companions drew weapons as well. “I have no idea what kind of whacko you are, but you have no idea who you are dealing with.” One move and we fire.” The man with the chain sword said. “Can I gut them now?” The Stellaris said. “Patience, Edge. Tie them up for now!” Ruddick had his hand on his service blaster but the ready lights in it were dark and the Stellaris said. “Your weapons are useless, you all have been exposed to Enroe Weapon and Tech Stop curtains. This is a Kermac Neuro Ripper, the nasty kind set to lethal.” Phil gave the other two a nod and said. “Don't fight them, they are in charge now.” Ruddick and Celyciia wished he had told them what we was up to. Going against four armed beings without functioning weapons was not a good idea, and now he even wanted them to comply, Celyciia was certain they would be murdered if the four beings had them at a secluded place, but on the other hand Phil was not concerned as he winked at her with a smile. The nervous human with the name Edge, used memory tape to tie their hands together. Now as they were helpless , a part of wall disappeared and the Thauran came in. “ I want them gone but not before we find out who they work for. If there is a new Outfit butting in we need to cut it by the roots.” Phil said with fear in his face. “What do you mean by gone?” The Thauran smiled. “Gone forever of course, dead and gone. Its up to you how this is done. The fast and gentle kind or the other way,” The Saresii Receptionist returned and said. “I can't read the big one and the woman. She is Saresii and appears to be shielding the others but I can break it for sure, I got a Saresii Mind Drill I am dying to try out,” Phil said. “ Forceful psionics are against the law” Vibur laughed. “No worries once we done with you you can always try to get a lawyer, there must be plenty in hell.” Phil said. “I think that is about all we need, conspiracy to commit murder, possession of illegal PSI tech and the forceful restrain of sentient beings with the intent to kidnap and kill. I am sure Mr. Viltyn Vibur will give us all the information we need to save his butt.” They had all seen Phil being tied up like the rest but he moved his arms and touched his PDD. It displayed the Federal Police Badge before him. “We are Union Police Officers, are you sure you want to add to the charges? Right now we are talking Penal Colony any thing more and it is your necks.” The Stellaris incapable of showing facial emotions was shivering and his weapon hand was shaking. “Mr, Vibur what do you want us to do?” The business man wiped his mouth. “Kill them! We need to disappear before their back up arrives! We can be in Free Space before they figure it out.” A dozen windows exploded and twenty Union Marines in Quasimodos deactivating their adaptive camouflage burst into the room, aiming TKUs. Phil calmly said. “That was the wrong decision Mr. Vibur,e specially since my back up was here even before us.” The Thauran knew he had lost big time spread his arms, “But how? I was told by a good friend that a new Outfit would try to muscle in. I trusted him!” Phil ignored the man and said to Ruddick and Celyciia. “I contacted your old department Celyciia, and had the guys at COREG check out Lux Rental and they told me they already had an eye on this place, since they suspected he rented Yachts without checking the necessary requirements. I learned that you can only rent a fully TL capable ship to someone who is legally of age and can provide a Civil Ship Master licence. Since I am certain that he rented to our friends who committed the raid, he either knew them or rented to them without checking the requirements. Such services are only provided by recommendation, so I contacted an informant of mine and he spread the rumor of a new criminal organization trying to break into the age old protection racket. There are rumors for years that the New Siam Triad is trying to get a foot hold here on Brown Moon so it was easy for them to believe it. Before we came here I send a message via Message Robot to him saying: Some Enforcers of a two bit outfit are on their way to you. Make sure you're safe. Signed A Friend. This was enough to make him nervous but not think of us as police. I hoped he would react like they always do, and he did not disappoint me,” Celyciia felt like a child, this old Detective was always a step ahead of everyone and nothing he did was anything really unusual. Every time he explained things they sounded so simple. She was a a cop long enough to know that men like Vibur always had friends who were dealing in on the shady side of things. Signing something “A friend” was more than enough to make him think one of his friends cared enough to warn him. Ruddick asked. “So you didn't buy anything from the robot, you gave him a message, but how did the Marines know and why not a federal SWAT team?” Phil said. “Because the Marines have base right here on Brown Moon and I know their Commandant. These are Recon Marines, SWAT is good but I didn't know what Vibur had in terms of back up and fire power. In doubt I always prefer the Marines to watch my back.” Celyciia was almost ashamed that she didn't think of contacting Commercial Regulations Enforcement, she had served in the COREG Department for several years before she was transferred. Now Union Police arrived and they arrested the men. Phil thanked the Marines and then said to Mr, Vibur. “You have one chance and one chance only. I will not ask again, I will not listen after this to anything you have to say. If you answer me now and truthfully, I will forget that you ordered us killed after we identified ourselves as Police Officers. The other stuff will get you a few years Penal Colony, this however will sent you to the gallows.” The Thauran nodded. “I understand and know when I am licked.” “You rented a Bombardier One Fifty bombardier Edition to someone who plugged down a huge deposit and in the flight dispatch report of this Systems traffic control there is no pilot noted. I want you to tell me everything you know about them.” Vibur said .”They were recommended by the Scourge. I think they found them over a Connector. Officially I am not supposed to know but the woman who rented it, I checked her out. Her name is Ieshia Yeager.” Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Roy Masters